


A Queen's Hands

by Ravenmist4



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: Zelda reflects back upon what she remembers most vividly about her mother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Zelda Drabbles and Ficlets





	A Queen's Hands

Her mother’s hands were beautiful.

Long, elegant fingers, adorned with glittering sapphires and royal regalia. Those hands were soft, and loving. If Zelda concentrated deeply enough, she could feel the lingering ghost of her mother’s hands combing through her hair. Her honeyed voice. The endless reassurances, and praise. Her mother had believed so deeply in her.

_ “My sweet, little bird…” _

When Zelda knelt by the Queen’s deathbed, she hadn’t paid attention to her mother’s sickly pallor, the bustling array of medical staff that continuously cycled through, or the misty-eyed expression her father held. She had only noticed her mother’s hands. Free of jewelry, and so, so cold. She held her mother’s hand between her own, hoping to coax the warmth back into the mother she so desperately needed.

Zelda glanced up from her mother’s waxy hands. The Queen’s eyes half-lidded, face drawn and gaunt. Zelda’s memory begins to static. The last thing she recalls are her mother’s lips moving soundlessly, forming words she could not hear nor understand.

_ “My precious daughter… _

_ My Zelda.” _


End file.
